Seragaki's Big Family
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: Ch03 - Beloved Twin, I Hate you, but I Love you too/ Keluarga Seragaki memiliki 4 anak yang menjadi keturunan keluarga mereka, dari anak tertua mereka, Ren. Si kembar Sei&Sly lalu anak bungsu, Aoba. Fic ini akan menceritakan seluruh kisah Seragaki's Brother dari berbagai POV tiap chapternya. Happy Reading all :D /AU/Shounen-ai
1. Chapter 1

**DRAMAtical Murder/ドラマティカル マーダー fanfiction**

**"Seragaki's Big Family" by Zelvaren Yuvrezla**

**Disclaimer : Nitro+CHiRAL **

**Rating : K-T+ (rating bisa berganti-ganti sesuai kebutuhan)**

**Warning : AU/Shounen-ai**

**Cast :**

**Big Brother : Ren**

**Twins : Sei-Sly(Other Aoba)**

**Youngest Child : Aoba**

**A/N : Konbanwa Minna-san! author hadir dengan fic DMMd! (author yang dengan nistanya membengkalai 2 fic yang lagi on-going #plak) konsep dari fic kali ini adalah menceritakan kehidupan keseharian dari keluarga Seragaki, dan mungkin word di fic ini ga akan sebanyak fic-fic yang pernah ditulis author dalam 1 chapter sebelumnya. mengingat ini akan menjadi kumpulan singkat dari drabble!DMMd X9 **

**Oh ya, fic ini mungkin akan berdasarkan beberapa spoiler didalamnya (walalupun mungkin ga nyambung juga sih), bagi yang baru nonton anime DMMd dan ga main game-nya sampai route Ren mungkin agak bingung kenapa Sei jadi salah satu anggota keluarga Seragaki. Tapi aslinya Sei memang salah satu bagian dari keluarga Seragaki X3 **

**Karena fic ini dibuat berdasarkan waktu luang, author ga tau bakal apdet cepet/lama, mohon kesabaran para review untuk memakluminya ya m(_ _)m **

**haii~ sekian kata dari author, **

**happy reading all,**

**with love,**

**Zelvaren a.k.a renchanz**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 : Introduction_**

Aoba, sosok putra ke-4 sekaligus anak terakhir dari keluarga Seragaki dengan penampilannya yang begitu mirip dengan sosok kakak ketiga-nya, Sly. Saat ini keluarga Seragaki diberkahi dengan kehadiran 4 putra dalam inti keluarga mereka dengan sifat yang begitu bertolak belakang antara satu sama lain.

Nain dan Haruka, kedua orangtua mereka sering sekali berpergian, hal ini menyebabkan ke-4nya sering tertinggal begitu saja di rumah mereka. Beruntunglah sosok nenek mereka—Tae—terkadang sering berkunjung untuk mengecek keadaan ke-4 cucunya itu.

Ren, anak tertua sekaligus anak yang paling sopan, bertanggung jawab, perhatian dan memiliki julukan sebagai Induk dari Seragaki's Brother. Saat ini ia sedang menempuh kuliah semester 7 dan bekerja di sebuah toko yang tidak jauh dari rumah mereka. Ia memiliki helaian _Dark River Blue_ dengan iris _Dark Amber_ yang nyaris mirip dengan Sei, namun Sei memiliki iris _Raven _dengan helaian _DarkNavy._ Meski Ren sering terlihat akrab dengan adik-adiknya, namun ia paling sering terlihat bersama adik bungsunya, Aoba.

Sei dan Sly, si kembar dari keluarga Seragaki sekaligus sosok pemuda yang begitu terkenal dengan perbandingan fans yang begitu bertolak belakang. Bila Sei dikenal dan dikagumi oleh orang-orang karena sifatnya yang begitu manis, lembut, perhatian dan penyanyang layaknya seorang pangeran, Sly lebih dikenal sebagai ketua geng berandal, dimana sifatnya begitu kejam, sinis, sarkastis, bahkan ia tidak segan-segan untuk nyaris membunuh nyawa seseorang. Namun, dibalik sifatnya itu, ia memiliki perhatian yang begitu khusus untuk kakak kembarnya, Sei. Keduanya kini berada di universitas yang sama dengan Ren, saat ini mereka baru memasuki semester 3.

Lalu, putra ke-4 dari keluarga Seragaki, Aoba. Ia memiliki helaian _Fairy Tale Blue_ dengan iris _Amber_. Secara sekilas ia memiliki pigment yang nyaris mirip dengan Sly, tetapi bila diperhatikan dengan seksama, helaian Sly lebih condong memiliki warna _Ash Blue_ dengan iris _Light Amber_. Karena kesamaan mereka inilah yang menyebabkan Aoba sering menjadi incaran dari musuh geng-nya Sly, dan dengan terpaksa juga ia harus mempelajari ilmu bela diri untuk mempertahankan dirinya sendiri. Aoba sendiri kini masih duduk di bangku akhir SMA.

Koujaku, yang merupakan teman dari Ren terkadang sering datang berkunjung untuk menyelesaikan tugas bersama dengan Ren. Dibandingkan dengan Sei maupun Sly, Koujaku lebih akrab dengan Aoba selain sosok Ren. Mengapa? Karena dulu ia pernah menolong Aoba yang sempat dibully karena rambutnya yang panjang, dengan sangkaan bahwa Aoba itu seorang perempuan, dengan segera Koujaku langsung terjun untuk menolongnya. Namun setelah akhirnya ia mengetahui bahwa Aoba adalah laki-laki, ia tetap memperlakukan Aoba dengan baik, bahkan ia tidak menyangka bahwa Aoba adalah adik dari teman dekatnya saat kuliah.

Virus & Trip, kedua pria yang nyaris terlihat seperti kembar, tetapi aslinya mereka bukanlah kembar. Mereka adalah fans dari Sly, awalnya mereka mendekati Sei dengan maksud untuk mendekati Sly. Tetapi begitu melihat sifat Sei yang begitu baik pada mereka, akhirnya Virus&Trip bertekad untuk menjadi pelindung Sei. Mereka saat ini berada di semester 5 di universitas yang sama dengan Seragaki's brother.

Clear, pemuda humoris yang cukup dekat dengan Sly. Meskipun dari luar Clear terlihat agak lemah, tetapi bila ia mulai serius bahkan kekuatannya nyaris sepadan dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Sly. Pembawaannya yang ceria dan easygoing cukup membuatnya dekat dalam waktu singkat dengan Seragaki's Brother. Selain Sly, penampilan Clear yang tampan juga nyaris membuat grup "Rhyme", grup yang diketuai oleh Sly dengan Clear menjadi tangan kanan-nya itu memiliki pamor yang begitu tinggi.

Noiz adalah salah satu teman yang sekelas dengan Aoba, meskipun ia lebih muda karena ia memasuki kelas akselerasi. Entah karena suatu kejadian, akhirnya kedua pemuda yang nyaris tidak memiliki kesamaan ini akhirnya bisa akrab. Noiz terlihat begitu familiar dengan segala macam teknologi, banyak rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Noiz merupakan seorang kolektor data yang handal.

Lalu dari sinilah, seluruh kisah Seragaki's Brother akan bermulai..

**_TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

**DRAMAtical Murder/ドラマティカル マーダー fanfiction**

**"Seragaki's Big Family" by Zelvaren Yuvrezla**

**Disclaimer : Nitro+CHiRAL**

**Rating : K-T+ (rating bisa berganti-ganti sesuai kebutuhan)**

**Warning : AU/Shounen-ai**

**Main Cast ; ****Big Brother : Ren - ****Twins : Sei-Sly(Other Aoba) - ****Youngest Child : Aoba**

**Happy Reading all,**

**With Love**

**Zelvaren a.k.a renchanz**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 : Seragaki's Morning Habit**_

_[Ren's POV]_

Menjadi sosok kakak bagi 3 orang adik bukanlah hal yang mudah, meskipun selisih umurku dengan Sei&Sly—_si kembar yang tidak bisa terpisahkan_—hanya berselisih 2 tahun dan jangka umurku dengan Aoba 4 tahun. Fakta bahwa Ayah dan Ibu kami seringkali berpergian, bahkan semenjak aku masih menginjakkan kaki di dunia SD, kedua orangtua kami memang sudah sering berpergian meninggalkanku, Sei-Sly dan Aoba bersama dengan nenek kami. Hal ini membuat kami sudah terbiasa hidup secara mandiri.

Kegiatan utamaku keseharian tidak berbeda jauh, karena setiap pagi pasti selalu diawali dengan—

"Aaaaaaaa! Terlambat!" Suara Aoba dapat terdengar dari lantai 2. Anak ke-4 dalam keluarga Seragaki. Aoba yang selalu sulit untuk bangun di pagi hari kurasa mulai panik ketika melihat arah jarum jam.

Suara langkahnya terdengar begitu tergesah-gesah dari lantai atas, beberapa bunyi barang jatuh terdengar dari kamarnya, ditambah dengan bunyi jam weker yang tidak ia matikan itu seolah menjadi tanda awal kegiatan di keluarga ini.

"Aoba, berisik!" suara lain terdengar dari atas, tepatnya suara tersebut berasal dari seberang kamar milik Aoba. Kamar Sei dan Sly. Sly selalu mengamuk bila ia terbangunkan oleh suara Aoba yang selalu berisik di pagi hari. Sebenarnya memang salahnya sendiri yang memiliki hobi menyubuh hingga dini hari, sehingga ketika Aoba mulai dengan rutinitasnya, Sly tentu merasa amat terganggu.

"Apa boleh buat, aku sudah telat, Sly!" Jam weker kini berhenti berdering seiring dengan langkah lebar Aoba yang mulai menuruni tangga.

Sei yang membantu membuatkan _bento_ untuk Aoba hanya tertawa kecil sambil meletakkan 3 potong sosis berbentuk _Octopus_ mini, kemudian ia mengikat _bento_ tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada Aoba.

"_Sankyuu_, Sei."sambar Aoba pada bekalnya. "_Ohayou_, Nii-san!" ucap Aoba kemudian sambil tersenyum lebar. Ini adalah sebuah kebiasaan, baik Aoba, Sei maupun Sly yang berselisih umur 2 tahun biasa menyebut langsung nama, begitu pula dengan Sei-Sly padaku, tetapi berbeda dengan Aoba, karena selisih umur kami terpaut 4 tahun, Aoba memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Nii-san'.

"_Ohayou_, Aoba." Ucapku sambil memberikan Roti panggang padanya yang bersiap untuk pergi keluar.

"Aku pergi dulu, Nii-san, Sei!" Aoba bergegas pergi menuju pintu depan, ketika ia membuka pintu, sosok pemuda berhelai _Blonde_ tengah terdiam sambil melihat jam tangannya. Aku dan Sei mengantar kepergiannya sambil melambaikan tangan pada Noiz, salah satu teman dekat Aoba yang selalu datang menjemputnya dengan menaiki sepeda dipagi hari. Mereka selalu berboncengan setiap harinya. Entah mulai sejak kapan, kami semua mulai terbiasa dengan Noiz yang selalu menunggunya, meskipun kami memaksa Noiz untuk menunggu didalam, ia tetap bersikeras untuk menunggu diluar.

"Anak itu—Noiz, ia sengaja menunggu Aoba, huh?" suara Sly kini terdengar dari belakang, dengan segera ia langsung memeluk Sei dari belakang. Rutinitas yang selalu dilakukan oleh Sly sehabis ia terbangun dipagi hari oleh keributan yang diciptakan Aoba.

Seperti biasa, Sei hanya tersenyum penuh arti, kurasa meski Sei tidak banyak berbicara, dalam hatinya ia berbicara begitu banyak. "Ren, kau ada kuliah pagi, bukan? Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap." Balas Sei sambil berbalik kebelakang untuk memeluk Sly.

Aku mengangguk kecil. Sei adalah satu-satunya adik yang selalu memperhatikan hal-hal kecil, dan hanya dia yang mengingat seluruh jadwal sekolah, kuliah maupun jam kerja dalam keluarga ini. Meskipun orangtua kami selalu mengirimkan uang untuk keseharian kami, tetapi aku lebih memilih untuk mulai mencari pengalaman dalam bekerja, makannya aku mengambil kuliah pagi sebagai prioritas utamaku karena jadwal malam adalah jam dimana aku bekerja.

"Oh ya, Ren," kini Sly melepas pelukannya dan menatap iris _Dark Amber_ milikku. "Clear akan ikut makan malam disini, dia bilang ingin membicarakan beberapa hal penting mengenai Rhyme."

Aku menghela nafas kecil, memang hari ini aku tidak ada _Shift_ untuk bekerja, lagipula bukannya aku tidak senang Clear—pemuda ceria yang selalu dekat dengan Sly—berada disini, hanya saja.. Rhyme? Grup berandal yang diketuai oleh salah satu adikku ini cukup membuat kepalaku pening. "Tidakkah kau berpikir untuk pensiun dari grup itu, Sly?"

Mendapati jawaban dariku, senyum Sly malah mencuat dari wajahnya. "Bicara apa kau, Ren? Hukum dunia ini berlaku bagi siapapun yang kuat, semua orang lemah akan termakan oleh orang-orang kuat. Lalu—"

Belum sempat Sly melanjutkan kembali pembicaraannya, tangan dingin Sei kini menyentuh sebelah pipinya. "Sly, bila kau meneruskan opinimu, Ren akan terlambat pergi." Senyum Sei pada adik kembarnya. Untuk sesaat iris _Light Amber_ milik Sly menatap iris _Raven_ milik Sei, meskipun tidak lama ia membuang muka kearah lain.

Sekuat-kuatnya Sly maupun semengerikan dirinya di Rhyme, ternyata hanya seorang Sei yang dapat membuatnya diam. Bahkan diriku sekalipun tidak bisa membuat anak ke-3 di keluarga Seragaki ini diam.

Senyum kecil muncul di rona wajahku, aku segera mengambil tas kecil yang sudah kusiapkan di dekat meja kemudian mengambilnya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Sei, Sly."

Sly seperti biasa hanya melambaikan tangannya padaku sambil berbalik arah menuju dapur, sedangkan Sei masih tetap di spot yang sama untuk mengantar kepergianku.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Ren." Senyum Sei dengan wajah pucatnya. Sei memang terlahir berbeda dengan kami semua, kondisi fisiknya begitu lemah dan kulitnya tampak begitu pucat dibandingkan dengan Sly.

Meskipun setiap hari rutinitas pagi yang kami lakukan hampir sama, tetapi aku merasa bahwa kehidupan kami saat ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

**_TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

**DRAMAtical Murder/ドラマティカル マーダー fanfiction**

**"Seragaki's Big Family" by Zelvaren Yuvrezla**

**Disclaimer : Nitro+CHiRAL**

**Rating : K-T+**

**Warning : AU/Shounen-ai**

**Main Cast ; ****Big Brother : Ren - ****Twins : Sei-Sly(Other Aoba) - ****Youngest Child : Aoba**

**Happy Reading all,**

**With Love**

**Zelvaren a.k.a renchanz**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Beloved Twin, I Hate you, but I Love you too.**

_[Sly's POV]_

Banyak orang berkata bahwa memiliki saudara kembar itu menyenangkan, karena antara satu kembar dan yang lain memiliki ikatan yang kuat sehingga mereka memahami satu sama lain.

Bagiku?

Mungkin ini bukanlah hal yang spesial. Apa bagusnya memiliki kembaran yang begitu— lemah, sakit-sakitan, dan selalu tersenyum itu? Memangnya apa menariknya sosok yang seperti itu? Mengapa bahkan kakak dan adikku sekalipun lebih menaruh perhatian padanya?

Huh.

Aku tidak pernah menyukai saudara kembarku. Sei. Banyak orang berkata bahwa kami tidak mirip meskipun kembar. Jelas bukan? Warna rambut bahkan warna mata kami berbeda, sifat kami bahkan bertolak belakang 180 derajat.

Kami terlahir bersamaan, dengan selisih waktu yang tidak terpaut jauh. 2 detik, hanya perbedaan 2 detik terkutuk itu yang membuatku menjadi adiknya. Aku tidak pernah merasa bahwa aku adalah adik dari Sei.

Hey, bukankah aku yang seharusnya menjadi kakak kembarnya?

Aku kuat, kekebalan tubuhku juga bagus, aku tidak pernah menangis bahkan ketika terjatuh dijalan, tidak sepertinya. Aku tidak pernah berteriak karena sayatan luka terdapat ditubuhku, tidak sepertinya yang menangis karena terkena sayatan pisau saat memotong sayur di dapur. Selama 9 tahun orang-orang takut pada kehadiranku dan aku cukup puas dengan fakta tersebut.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Sei?

Dia lemah. Tubuh fisik, bahkan kekebalan tubuhnya lemah. Ia selalu menghabiskan beberapa tahun di ranjang tidur miliknya. Bukankah sudah jelas-jelas dia adalah adik kembarku? Menjadi kakak kembarku adalah sebuah kesalahan yang mutlak.

Selama beberapa tahun aku selalu membencinya. Mungkin memang benar dia tidak berbuat apapun padaku, tetapi eksistensi-nya lah yang begitu mengusik keberadaanku. 7 tahun kemudian, adalah pertama kalinya aku mengenal Rhyme. Tepatnya pada saat umurku 16 tahun.

Aku mengakui bahwa terjun dalam dunia Rhyme ini sungguh menyenangkan. Aku bisa berbuat sesuka hatiku, meluapkan emosi yang terdapat dari lubuk hatiku dengan bebas. Tetapi tentunya aku menjauhi segala macam _drugs_, apapun itu bentuknya, aku menolak barang-barang seperti itu.

"Sly, kenapa banyak sayatan di lenganmu!?" Sei, kakak kembarku memergokiku sehabis aku pulang dan memporak-porandakan salah satu geng lain.

"Tck, tidak usah heboh seperti itu, Sei. Hanya goresan kecil." Tukasku dengan nada yang dingin.

"Bicara apa kau, sini aku obati!" Terkadang aku heran dengannya. Mengapa dia begitu khawatir dengan keberadaanku? Dia yang lebih disayang bahkan dianggap oleh orang banyak, mengapa masih sempat mengkhawatirkan diriku?

Dengan hati-hati ia memberi alkohol pada lukaku, meskipun aku meringis kecil dan memakinya bahkan untuk melepaskanku, Sei tetap berdiam seolah tidak mendengar perkataanku dan tetap membersihkan lukaku.

Aneh? Tentu saja, bukan? Mengapa ia begitu peduli padaku?

Malam itu, kami telah berjanji untuk menghabisi geng yang sempat mengusik Rhyme. Mereka mengajak Rhyme untuk berduel, dan kami semua setuju dengan pernyataan itu. Diam-diam aku keluar, berharap agar Ren tidak memergokiku, atau Aoba, si berisik yang bisa berteriak kapanpun ketika mengetahui aku pergi larut malam seperti ini.

Orangtua kami memang sering berpergian. Bahkan dalam 2 tahun terakhir aku hanya bertemu dengan mereka nyaris 3x, itupun bila Sei tidak memaksaku untuk pulang. Makannya aku bisa dengan bebas keluar-masuk rumah ini sesuka hatiku.

Setibanya aku di lokasi yang dijanjikan, mataku melebar ketika melihat beberapa temanku sudah terkapar begitu saja. Aku segera menemui mereka, dan informasi yang kudapati adalah mereka telah berbuat licik dengan membawa beberapa pasukan lain.

Sialan, sialan!

Saat itu aku bertekad bahwa aku akan menghabisi mereka semua, akan kubayar luka-luka ini pada mereka.

Tentunya bukan hal yang mudah ketika melawan beberapa belas orang seorang diri. Beberapa orang mungkin sudah tumbang karena terhantam oleh pukulanku, namun beberapa diantaranya masih tetap berdiri kokoh.

Satu kesalahan fatal membuatku terluka agak parah. Darah terciprat dari tubuhku, tetapi aku tidak peduli dan tetap memukul orang-orang itu. Sampai satu moment dimana aku benar-benar terkapar. Disaat aku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak, saat itu juga aku melihat 2 sosok berlari kearahku.

1 sosok, pemuda yang cukup tinggi dengan helaian _Silver_ dengan iris _Bloosom_. Lalu—Sei? Apa yang dilakukannya disini!? Dia tidak bisa bertarung, kenapa dia malah datang ketempat seperti ini?

Sudah kuduga bahwa Sei sama sekali tidak bisa bertarung, tapi aku salut pada gerakan gesitnya. Meskipun ia tidak bergerak banyak, tetapi analisisnya mengenai gerakan musuh sungguh bagus. Sei tidak mencoba untuk memukul siapapun, ia hanya menghindari semua serangan yang terarah padanya. Aku tidak tahu dengan pemuda berhelai _Silvery_ itu, tapi satu hal yang kutahu bahwa ia cukup kuat, tidak—ia kuat bahkan untuk merubuhkan beberapa musuh.

Sei dengan cepat datang kearahku, dengan wajah yang begitu khawatir ia mendekatkan dirinya, menyentuh permukaan pipiku dengan lembut. "Sly, kau—tidak apa-apa? Tubuhmu terluka parah seperti ini."

"Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan, Sei! Pulang sana!"

"Sly! Aku tidak mau! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan saudara kembarku yang tidak berdaya seperti ini!"

Ah.. meski kau begitu lemah, tetapi kau memiliki keberanian yang sangat kuat, Sei. Aku tidak pernah mengetahui satu sisi dirimu yang ini.

"Sei-san! Cepat bawa Sly-san ketempat yang aman, biar kuurusi sisa orang disini!" Suara pemuda _Silvery_ itu dapat terdengar dengan jelas.

Sei mengangguk, kemudian menopangku dengan tujuan membantu tubuhku yang nyaris sudah tidak bisa berdiri karena luka sialan ini.

Kami berjalan cukup jauh, setidaknya ke tempat yang lebih aman dibandingkan sebelumnya. Tetapi aku melupakan satu hal bahwa musuh tersebar dan tidak berdiam di tempat itu saja. Sei yang membantuku tentu menjadi sasaran mereka.

Mereka mendorong Sei hingga terjatuh, yang notabene membuatku ikut terjatuh karena Sei yang menopangku berdiri sedari tadi.

"Sei, pergi! Lari dari sini!" teriakku padanya.

"Aku lebih memilih untuk mati disini daripada meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi seperti ini, Sly!"

Mataku melebar ketika mendengar jawabannya.

Sei itu lemah, tubuh fisiknya begitu lemah. Bahkan kulit pucatnya sudah menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah orang yang sakit-sakitan. Sosok yang bahkan bisa hancur kapanpun.

Tapi mengapa? Meskipun ia tahu aku membencinya, meskipun sudah beberapa kali aku membentak atau menghiraukannya, ia tetap berada disisiku.

Aku melihat sosoknya yang kini terluka, beberapa orang memukulnya. Hei, hentikan, aku memang membenci Sei, tetapi bila kalian melukainya, aku—

Dengan sisa tenagaku aku berusaha untuk berdiri, berlari kearah mereka dan memukul mereka. Aku tahu aku tidak memiliki sisa tenaga. Namun dengan sisa kekuatan yang tersisa, aku segera memeluk Sei, menjadikan diriku sebagai tameng baginya.

Namun Sei mengelak, ia malah menjadikan dirinya tameng bagiku.

Huh. Kakak kembar yang bodoh. Padahal aku sudah berbelas hati menjadikan diriku samsak hidup bagi orang-orang sialan itu.

"SEI! SLY!" Aku bisa mendengar suara itu dari jauh. Ren, itu suara Ren. Dengan sisa pengelihatanku yang agak buram, aku melihat sosok Ren berlari kearah kami, memukul salah satu dari musuhku. Aoba ada bersama dengan Koujaku, melindungi Aoba yang ada di pelukannya. Lalu, pemuda berhelai _Silvery_ itu muncul kembali.

Dan sehabis itu—semua menjadi hitam.

Hal yang selanjutnya kuketahui adalah aku berada di rumah. Sei—dengan berbagai plester dan perban—kini menyambut diriku dengan sebuah pelukan.

Sehabis itu, Ren yang datang langsung memarahiku habis-habisan. Pemuda _Silvery_ dan Koujaku juga ada di sini, bersama dengan Aoba yang tengah terlelap di sofa yang berhadapan dengan kamar milikku.

Akhirnya aku tahu bahwa pemuda itu adalah Clear. Dulu ia sempat berada dalam rumah sakit yang sama dengan Sei, dan mereka lumayan berteman dengan akrab. Mengetahui rencanaku hari itu, Sei yang memiliki perasaan tidak enak langsung meminta Clear untuk menolongnya. Lalu, disinilah ia ada saat ini.

Setelah semua kericuhan itu usai, akhirnya mereka meninggalkanku berdua dengan Sei.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, tubuhmu lemah kan? Kau—"

"Tidak apa, Sly." Senyum Sei kemudian. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Aku menghela nafasku kecil. "Mungkin selama ini aku membencimu, Sei, dan aku yakin kau tahu akan hal itu. Tetapi setelah melihatmu hari ini, bagaimana kau begitu peduli padaku membuatku merubah sudut pandangku terhadapmu. Meskipun aku membencimu, tetapi aku tidak ingin seseorang melukaimu."

Sei kembali mengulaskan senyumnya. "Aku tahu, Sly. Bukankah dari dulu kau selalu memandangku dengan pandangan seperti itu?"

Mataku terbuka dengan lebar. Sei? Tunggu—bahkan selama ini ia menyadarinya?

Rona diwajahku kini muncul, aku tidak yakin, tetapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa mukaku menjadi agak panas. Sial, apa aku merona saat ini?

Sei mengelus kepalaku perlahan, tetapi aku segera menarik kepalaku sehingga tangannya tidak mengenai kepalaku lagi.

"Mou~ sekali-kali bersikaplah seperti seorang adik, Sly."

.

.

Tapi, satu kejadian bahkan merubah seluruh sudut pandangku terhadapnya.

Bahkan aku berjanji pada hari itu bahwa aku akan melindunginya seumur hidupku. Sekarang aku mulai merasakan, apa arti sebuah ikatan bagi kembar itu. Ikatan yang sebelumnya tidak terhubung kini telah menyatu.

**_TBC_**

* * *

A/N : Arigatouu buat smua yang udah baca, fave sama follow cerita ini, khususnya buat para review juga, sankyuuu~ 3 review kalian bener" jadi moodbooster buat author :'D

Oh ya, author skalian mau jawab n kasih tau buat para readers, di fic kali ini semua yg berhubungan sama allmates ga ada, yang notabene bener-bener fic dengan tema sehari-hari X3 tapi bbrapa allmates mungkin bakal ada sebagai hewan peliharaan atau sejenisnya (?). Buat chara" lain juga bakal muncul sesuai perkembangan cerita, yang pastinya lebih jadi chara sampingan sih, soalnya list chara utama udah author cantumin di prolog X3

Until Next Chapter, Minna-san~

-renchanz


End file.
